No te amo pero eres mía
by Juvia.D.Portgas
Summary: a Nira siempre le ha gustado killua, se le declara pero este la rechazada, que pasara si ella insiste y killua empieza a interesarse en ella, pero nunca lo admitirá, y si el mejor amigo de killua también se interesa en ella y decide luchar por ella ?
1. Chapter 1

**No te amo pero eres mía**

\- Me gustas por favor sal conmigo!

\- no me interesas

-esa fue la respuesta de Killua Zoldick , hacia aquella chica que estuvo dos meses practicando su declaración, la chica que lleva dos años enamorada del mismo chico, su nombre era Nira Arleett , una chica promedio , querida por sus padres y amigos, pero no destacaba en lo académico y en deportes, era una chica sin gracia.

\- mi nombre es Nira Arleett, somos del mismo grado pero de salones diferentes, siempre te he observado ME GUSTAS PORFAVOR SAL CONMIGO ¡!

\- no me interesas de nuevo, Killua dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

-me tomo muchísimo declararme y el me dice que no esto es injusto, nira estaba en su salón tomando un jugo en caja mientras hablaba con machi.

\- en defensa de el, no sabia que tu existías nunca le habías dirigido la palabra solo te le quedabas mirando como una boba, le dijo la pelirosa.

-pero no es mi culpa, siempre que quería presentarme, el se iba.

\- y que harás le seguirás insistiendo?

-POR SUPUESTO !, machi suspiro y nira estaba con una sonrisa de superioridad, pobre chico siento compasión por el, fue lo que dijo machi al ver a nira.

-oye nira aun no entiendo por qué diablos te gusta ese chico, incluso dicen que el y su amigo de cabello puntiagudo son pareja

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O

-Killua había llegado a su salón y fue directamente a sentarse a su asiento, oye killua que quería esa chica que vino? , le pregunta su mejor amigo un joven de cabello puntiagudo y ojos marones, Gon Freeds.

-nada solo molestar creo, en verdad es primera vez que la veo, y espero no volver a verla si es posible.

**Hola chicas estoy viva ¡! Yay xD espero sus opiniones ojala no sean malas pero si les gusta la sigo si no, se quedara en mi cabeza mientras sueño con killua byeeeeee 3**


	2. Lunares azules

**No te amo... pero eres mía **

**.-1 Lunares azules**

-oye machi si fueras un hombre, te fijarías en mí? , Machi escupió su jugo y vio a Nira con cara de asco,- QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA DIME!, machi vio a su amiga asentir y murmurar que era una mala pregunta, ella es 100% hetero eso claro pero machi sabia que Nira era un persona muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, físicamente su cabello peliroja llegaba hasta su cintura, su piel era blanca y sus ojos color lila, además tenia un buen físico, cada ves que ellas tenían gimnasia más de un chico la miraba, machi dio un gran suspiro-que no se entere tu hermano pero te encuentro realmente bella, Nira dirige su mirada a machi y ve que ella le sonríe con una sonrisa maternal,-GRACIAS MACHI TE QUIERO Y TAMBIEN TE ENCUENTRO BELLA, la cara de machi se tornó rojiza a ver como Nira le da un fuerte abrazo.

-una pregunta Nira tu hermano sabe de este enamoramiento ¿?, la cara de Nira se torna azul.-ee no debería ¿?-POR SUPUESTO,- ESTAS LOCA MACHI ¡! Sabes lo celoso que es mi hermano tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie eres su novia ¡!, -por eso me parecía raro que no lo vi aquí haciendo una escena ahh eres incorregible lo sabias ¡! - machi por favor no le digas sobre killua por favor sabes cómo es ¡! harás eso por mi nuestros años de amistad?,- algún día se sabrá esto y la tomaran conmigo ahh pero qué diablos te odio sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, Nira miro a machi con una sonrisa volviendo a darle un abraso y machi correspondiéndolo

-_**Machi y Nira son amigas desde el jardín, nira vio que machi no hablaba con nadie de su salón, que era una persona muy seria**_**, y que no **_**era muy sociable, de cierta forma le recordaba a su onichan, quería que esa niña fuera su amiga asi que se acerco a la pequeña -Mi nombre es Nira Arleett seamos amigas ¡!,- por que debería ser amiga de una niña tan rara ¿?,- no soy rara!,- si lo eres ¡! Además eres una consentida, nira frunció el seño y apunto a machi con su pequeño dedo,- mañana te volveré a proponer, y asi fueron los siguientes 3 meses, Nira ya se estaba rindiendo y un dia en particular, nira no se acerco a machi, ya no valia la pena esa niña no quiere ser su amiga, además las cosas en su casa no iban del todo bien, hoy nadie podría ir a recorjerla así que tomo su pequeña mochila y sola se fue caminando a casa, toma un descanso en un parque cercano y se sube a un columpio miraba su pies y de repente ve un sombre y mira a machi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas,-TUUU POR QUE HOY NO LE HABLASTE ¡! TE PARESCO RARA COMO DICEN TODOS LOS NIÑOS, YO TE CREI DIFERENTE,- Nira quedo asustada por la reacción de machi y de repente la vio llorar,- espera no llores yo quiero ser tu amiga pero tu no me dijiste nada tu eres la que no quiere ser mi amiga,- Machi se seco las lagrimas y se paro derecha enfrente de nira, tomo aire y grito-MI NOMBRE ES MACHI LUCIFER POR FAVOR SEAMOS AMIGAS por favor veelo de cierta forma que durante este tiempo te quedabas conmigo en los recesos puede que no hablamos mucho pero .. yo..,-ACEPTO MACHI ¡! Seamos amigas de ahora adelante estaremos juntos- siiiii, lo que no sabían es que con los años machi y el hermano de Rina se volverían pareja ya llevan 3 años juntos.**_

_**-**_aun no entiendo por que mi hermano es están celoso ¿?,- JA dímelo a mí, machi y Nira se vieron a los ojos y ambas suspiraron, ese chico era un importante para ambas pero era un poco celoso y raro, - lo bueno es que mi hermano va a la universidad y ahí puede dejarnos tranquilas,- no lo del todo tu hermano me llama siempre al celular preguntándome que haces y esas cosas, Nira sonríe nerviosamente cuando machi le dijo.

-oye Killua vamos a comer algo,- no quiero,- por que no? tu estomago esta rugiendo ven! Vamos a la cafetería a comer,- no Gon siento que si salgo me encontrare con algo muy desagradable,- por que diablos crees eso? Te han echado alguna maldición ¿?,- algo parecido anda a comprar tu y tráeme dulces y chocorobort ve anda y yo te pago los tuyos de acuerdo ¿?,- si que estas raro de acuerdo es comida gratis, Killua le da el dinero a Gon y este mira a Killua con el seño fruncido y se va a comprar,- estúpido Killua no puede el salir a la cafetería ahh tan perezoso que es,- después de haber soportado la gran cantidad de alumnos comiendo por fin puedo comprar lo que quería comer el y Killua, volviendo a su salón muchas chicas lo saludaban sonrojadas, el solo las miraba extrañado, no pudo aguantar el hambre asi que mientras abria un dulce tapa su vista y choca con alguien votando todos los dulces, Gon después de golpe se masajea la cabeza y enfoca su vista a la persona con la que había chocado y ve una hermosa criatura, piernas largas blancas como la nieve, su cabello era rojo como el atardecer, no pudo ver sus ojos dado que ella se quejaba del dolor, pero vio otro cosa

-lunares azules,- disculpa ¿? Nira ya había reaccionado y vio que Gon le hablaba,-que es con lunares azules?,- Gon la miro sonrojado y le dijo tus pantaletas son blancas con lunares azules, Gon solo sintió un ardor en su mejilla y vio a la chica correr gritándole PERVERTIDO OJALA QUE TE MUERAS ¡!, Gon aun estaba en estado de stock ella lo había golpeado,- pero si son las pantaletas más lindas que he visto.

-Gon que rayos haces en el suelo tengo hambre y demoras mucho, Killua le ofrecía su mano para levantarse del suelo,-lunares azules,- que diablos son lunares azules,- lo mas lindo y tierno que visto.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh chicas estoy viva yay xDDDDDDDDDD digan sus comentarios es cortito pero sirve las quiero mucho adios


End file.
